


【樊牧】事后烟

by xunshujia



Category: no suggestion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia
Kudos: 5





	【樊牧】事后烟

樊伟的烟瘾不大，但是最近公司烦心事不断，再加上这两年，自己已然年逾而立，被家里逼着相亲相了两三回，搞得他头疼的很，闲下来的时候手里总喜欢点上一支。  
“妈，我知道啦，明天的相亲我会出现的——好啦好啦不跟你说了，我这儿要付一下账——”樊伟不耐烦地挂掉电话，调出支付界面，“来包大重九——”  
“麻烦您，给我一包大重九。”几乎同时，另一把优雅的嗓音想起。  
“不好意思两位先生，今天只剩一包大重九了。”便利店店员不好意思地解释，“不然两位要点别的？同档价位的我们这儿还有南京九五。”  
剧本创作遇到了瓶颈，牧歌习惯性摸出烟盒才发现里面空空如也，叹口气，想着出去买包烟换换脑子也好，结果却遇上一个这么合眼缘的人。本来换作平时牧歌也就算了，可今天不知怎么的，他不想放过这个机会。“这位先生，不如我请你一起抽？”  
樊伟这才抬起头来，朝着牧歌一挑眉，现在的人都这么随便的吗？这青天白日，啊不，月明星稀的就敢直接约了？爱了爱了。脑内天人交战了一小会儿樊伟就听见自己说，“我家就在前面三栋三单元。”  
明明只是楼下买烟萍水相逢认识的两人，一进门就成了彼此相濡以沫的恋人。以我们留洋海外多年的樊伟有限的成语词汇量，还没搞清楚他们到底算是一见钟情，还是一见如故呢，两人就抱在一起，彼此拥吻着球进卧室，只留下命案现场一般的一地衣物。  
两人绵长的吻来到床尾才得以中场休息，樊伟拥着牧歌的腰臀，把他抱上床。然后，自己爬上床，跪骑在牧歌大腿上，脱下自己顶得凸起一大块的内裤，朝着牧歌顶腰，“怎么样？够惊喜吧？”牧歌微微曲起身子，伸手朝樊伟勾了勾手指，趁着樊伟附身凑近，一把握住他饱胀的龟头，还用拇指指腹摩挲着不断溢出淫水的泠口，张嘴咬住樊伟的耳朵，“分量倒是挺让我惊喜的，就是不知道持久度怎么样……”  
牧歌诱惑的嗓音透过耳骨酥遍樊伟全身，激得他张嘴咬上牧歌圆润地肩头，一手没入他柔软的发丝摩挲，一手拉开床头柜的抽屉，摸出润滑剂和套子。这里本来就是樊伟平时约炮小憩的行宫，作案工具当然一应俱全，此刻，到方便了两人。“嘶——”被咬疼的牧歌皱起眉头，拍了一下樊伟的脸颊，“你是狗么？怎么还咬人？”樊伟坏笑着含住自己留下的齿痕，用力吸吮，不一会儿就刻下一枚红得发紫的痕迹。“我要是狗，你不成了狗操的？”  
“混蛋！”牧歌愠怒地抬起腿要把樊伟从自己身上踢下去，却被樊伟趁机握住脚踝。“脾气还不小呢——”樊伟免得把人真的惹恼了，便立刻吻上牧歌的小腿，慢慢把他的小腿提高，搭在自己的肩头。然后顺着牧歌笔直的腿线，一路吻上去，直到大腿腿根，握上他的膝弯，不住地亲吻着牧歌大腿内侧常年不见天日的嫩肉。牧歌被他吻得双腿发痒，想合又合不上，只能扭着身子在床单上胡乱地瞎蹭。  
樊伟往手上挤了一些润滑剂，发坏地摸进牧歌的内裤，握住他的鸡巴上上下下地撸动。不断攀升的快感逼得牧歌哼哼唧唧地揪住自己的双乳抓扭，“脱…..脱掉……唔——嗯——脱下来……”眼见着樊伟不为所动，牧歌只好自己动手，却被樊伟伸手拦住，“我来——”说罢，樊伟大大分开牧歌的双腿，然后直起身子跪坐起来，双手抓住牧歌湿漉漉的内裤直接撕成两半，还不等他反应过来，又拿起润滑剂对准牧歌穴口直接挤进去小半管儿。  
“啊！好凉！”牧歌被激得尖叫出来。“凉啊？马上就让你热起来！”樊伟再次附上牧歌的身子，贪婪地含咬住牧歌硬挺的左乳，几乎同时把右手的食指探进牧歌的肠道，“暖和起来了吧？刚才我就眼馋你的奶头儿了——”“坏蛋——”牧歌搂住樊伟的脑袋，让他的头更近地贴着自己的胸口。待到牧歌的双乳都被樊伟舔弄成亮晶晶的小奶包，牧歌的后穴里樊伟的第三根手指也能来去自如了。  
“可……可以了……”牧歌难耐地扭动着身子，不停收缩着肠道，还把套子扔了过去，示意樊伟早点进攻。樊伟这才舍得抽出湿漉漉的手指，又捏了一把牧歌挺翘的臀尖，才不紧不慢地给自己套上套子，“色急！”说完还打了一巴掌。丰盈的臀肉从樊伟的指缝里溢出来，黏着他的手舍不得放开，直到两片臀肉被玩弄的通红。樊伟这才恋恋不舍地握住牧歌的膝弯，把自己慢慢挤进他的肠道。牧歌的肠道被晾了一阵子，正是饿的发馋，一咬住送上门的大鸡巴就舍不得撒嘴，樊伟的大鸡巴被层层叠叠堆上来的嫩肉吮得越发硬挺，待到整根没入，两人双双长舒一口气。  
“宝贝儿——你夹得我都要射出来啦！”樊伟满足地咂咂嘴。牧歌搂住樊伟的脖颈，把他拉下来的同时也让他的鸡巴进的更深，“你要是现在就射，就立马从我身上滚下去——哈！别突然就动啊混蛋！”牧歌还没威胁完，就被樊伟掐着腰狠狠顶撞起来。“你这张利嘴，还是比较适合接吻！”樊伟一口吞下牧歌所有叫骂，双手握住牧歌的腰肢，发起猛烈地攻势。牧歌被顶撞的不停上窜，不得不用双腿环住樊伟的腰肢，双臂环住他的身子，在他敦实的后背上留下一道道血痕。樊伟终于放开牧歌嘴巴，喘着粗气，附在牧歌身上耕耘，强而有力的腰肢不停耸动，两颗沉甸甸的睾丸一下一下拍打着牧歌的臀缝。  
牧歌被吻的舌头发麻，扬起下巴方便樊伟啃噬自己的脖颈，红润的双唇微启诱人的呻吟溢满整间卧室。樊伟加快了冲锋的步伐，深埋在牧歌肠道里的利刃渐渐抖动起来，一下一下精准地碾过牧歌的敏感点，向着更深的里面探索。牧歌被樊伟肏干地全身发软，双腿几乎使不上劲儿，肠道一阵一阵的痉挛。  
最后一下樊伟冲刺一般狠狠撞进牧歌的肠道深处，力道之大仿佛要将牧歌捅个对穿，随即畅快地射在里面，要不是有一层套子挡着，牧歌痉挛的肠道一定会被射哭。樊伟一口气射了七八股才停下，射完之后的鸡巴仍是半硬着。“不、不……不行了……我、我不行了……”牧歌被樊伟射地的眼角溢出生理性盐水，然后失禁一般的洒出精水，淅淅沥沥不停地洒，直到浑黄的尿水也流了出来。待到两人把气都喘匀了樊伟才慢慢退出牧歌的肠道，超负荷工作的套子终于完成了它使命，最终牺牲在牧歌红肿的穴口。  
“被我肏得这么爽？”樊伟调笑着揉了一把牧歌湿漉漉的龟头。失禁过后的羞耻这才传到牧歌全身，把他的肌肤从粉红染成绯红，他抬起手虚虚地拍掉樊伟的手，“滚——”樊伟不再逗他，从他身上翻下来，又给他脑袋后面塞了枕头，让他靠坐在床头能舒服些，“我去拿烟，你要不要？”牧歌这才缓过劲儿来，点点头，“要——等等！”看着准备裸奔去客厅的樊伟，牧歌突然挣扎着坐起来，“先扶我去洗个澡！”  
同性婚姻合法的今天两个男人相亲跟来不是件多么稀奇的事儿，稀奇的是本应从不同地方出发的两人居然刚从同一张床上起身。  
“一起抽烟，比一个人抽烟，舒服多了把？”牧歌弯弯的眉眼透露出他对今天的相亲对象十分满意。  
“余生还请牧先生继续同我抽一支烟。”樊伟也晒出满意的微笑。


End file.
